The Tourist
by nona fergie
Summary: —mari kita hitung mundur/Sakura berteriak kencang, siapa yang menyangka setelah kata sambutan terucap, pria itu langsung memutar tubuhnya/"—aku sebagai penduduk Seville menawarimu berkeliling, yah, semacam pemandu wisata, bagaimana?"/R&R? CnC?


"Hey, sampai kapan kau di sini terus?"

Sakura yang sedang berjemur di pantai menoleh ke arah sahabatnya bernama Yamanaka Ino. "Sampai kulitku cokelat,"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, lantas Ino berusaha menahan tawanya, tubuhnya di baringkan ke kursi cokelat panjang sembari memakai kacamata hitamnya. "Kau terus ke pantai semenjak pulang dari kota Seville."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Membiarkan angin laut membelai lembut tubuhnya. Sebuah liburan yang lebih pantas untuknya di sini dibandingkan ke kota Sevilla. Ah, mungkin ini hanya sebagai kedok kesenangan yang harus dia umbar agar semua keluarga tidak tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Terus terang deh," ucap Ino yang sudah menoleh padanya. "Kau kena cupid cinta di sana, ya?"

Mendengar tebakan Ino bikin semburat merah jambu perlahan bersarang di kedua pipinya. Dia tahu sulit sekali memasang kedok kebohongan di sahabat kecilnya. Karena Ino tahu banget dirinya, entah yang baik sampai yang buruk sekali pun.

"Kau ini, cuma satu pemuda saja sudah seperti bukan dirimu saja," gerutu Ino, otaknya tentu masih ingat kejadian dimana setelah Sakura pulang, dia tidak sekali pun mau belanja bareng lagi. Sakura lebih sering ke pantai, dari pada menghabiskan uang. Dia terus berjemur, terus berharap kulitnya jadi cokelat, perubahan itu buat Ino bengong dan jengkel setengah mati. Oh, ayolah, sampai kakeknya Jiraiya berhenti ngintip gadis-gadis mandi nggak bakal cokelat, sudah dari lahirnya putih.

"Dia berbeda Ino." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Dia berbeda," Ino mengulangi dengan nada mengejek. Lalu mendecak kesal. "Aku bosan dengar alasanmu."

"Terserah kaulah Ino," Sakura mendengus—bangkit berdiri sambil memakai topi putih budarnya.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Tanya Ino.

"Menjauh darimu," gerutu Sakura. Walaupun begitu, Ino takkan marah padanya—entah, mungkin rasa simpati buatnya.

Ino mendengus. "Terserah juga."

Sakura berjalan-jalan di bibir pantai, membawa satu kaleng _soft drink_. Tidak ada yang menggoda ataupun meliriknya soalnya hari ini bukan hari libur. Yang di lakukannya sekarang hanya menenangkan hati, mendengar debur ombak memecah karang di tepi pantai. Isi kepalanya sudah terlalu penuh, berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

Ketika langkah kakinya terus menuju ke selatan, Sakura berhenti sekedar menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah—bersih.

Biru... _Shappire_... Naruto...

Sakura tertunduk—kembali melangkahkan kaki lambat-lambat. Wajahnya sendu—memancarkan kerinduan, dia tidak pernah mengalami hal kayak gini. Pikirannya tidak bisa berkompromi, entah, ataupun mengapa dirinya terus memikirkan pria itu.

Debur ombak memecah pasir cokelat—berakhir jadi kumpulan partikel asin seolah-olah menertawakan Sakura.

Lama Sakura menggeledah ingatan trauma—ingatan tentang dia dan pria itu...

Mari kita hitung mundur...

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning : **AU, Abstrak

#lirik lirik gui gui M.I.T

Ini nih yg aku bicarain di PM, dan sst… bnyak yg diubah jd jgn bicara yg enggak-enggak yak? Cukup kita saja yg tahu#lah?

.

.

#

.

.

**Satu bulan yang lalu...**

Taksi melaju dalam kecepatan 48 kilo meter per jam. Tampak pria paruh baya berjenggot melirik ke belakang melalui kaca spion, dan menahan tawa melihat ekspresi gadis berambut merah jambu yang menatap takjub ke luar jendela. Dia memutuskan memperlambat laju mobilnya supaya gadis turis itu bisa lebih leluasa memandang hamparan gedung-gedung yang di lewati.

"Kalau mau, kita bisa berhenti dulu memandang panorama kota," usul sopir taksi itu sopan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, sebelum kembali menempelkan wajah di kaca taksi. "Aku ingin cepat ke sana, terus jalan-jalan, beruntung cuaca cerah."

Pria itu kembali fokus pada jalan raya, kepalanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian keheningan mengisi, sopir memutuskan menyalakan radio agak pelan supaya gadis itu tidak terusik oleh suara-suara radio.

Sakura tidak hentinya memasang wajah takjub, terpikir sebuah ide di otaknya buat turun di sini dan berjalan kaki menuju hotel—tapi dia urungkan niat menggiurkan itu. Toh, pada akhirnya dia pun bakal jalan-jalan esok hari, setidaknya itulah rencananya sejak awal.

"Nona..." panggil sopir. "Aku tak menyangka kalo Anda bisa bahasa Spanyol dengan lancar."

"...Iya," jawab Sakura enteng, "Semua orang selalu bertanya begitu padaku." kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Apakah Anda keturunan keluarga Spanyol?" tanya sopir itu. Lalu, keceplosan berbicara, dia tertawa gugup. "Maaf aku sudah lan—"

"Bukan, aku bukan orang Spanyol, cuma les bahasa Spanyol."

Pak sopir ber-"_oh_" ria, kembali membuang pandangan ke depan, dan seulas senyuman tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat tulisan: Plaza del Triunfo. Dia menginjak pedal rem pelan-pelan, sampai akhirnya berhenti di lahan parkir buat kendaraan—lalu keluar ke bagasi mobil, mengeluarkan dua koper biru besar milik Sakura. Setelah itu, barulah dia membuka pintu penumpang.

"Selamat datang di kota Seville,"

Sakura langsung keluar penuh semangat, dia mengedarkan mata _emerald_ dan terkesima lagi. "Wow."

Seville, Spanyol adalah kota impiannya sejak sekolah menengah atas. Dia tidak berpikir kalau kota ini indah sekali, Sakura cuma sesekali melihat, itu pun hanya sekilas di televisi.

Dia mencintainya.

Mencintai sebagaimana Negara kelahirannya Jepang, mungkin terdengar aneh jika selimut yang di pakainya tidur bermotif bendera Spanyol. Tapi, dia tidak peduli, sekali cinta tetap cinta, eh?

Sakura seperti ingin melompat seperti anak kecil, tapi dia tahu kalau itu hal yang bodoh, jadi dia mutusin berputar-putar di tempat. Rasanya bahagia, cuma itu yang ada di pikirannya. Tinggal melihat jadwal susunan rekreasi—

Grep.

—eh? Sakura terkejut mendapati sosok pria berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pria pirang itu, mata emerald Sakura masih terbelalak shock, sementara pria itu pelan membuka bibir—

"Selamat datang di kota Seville."

"Kyaa..."

Sakura berteriak kencang, siapa yang menyangka setelah kata sambutan terucap, pria itu langsung memutar tubuhnya ke arah patung lampu Fuente Farola Gira. Pria itu tidak berhenti hingga sampai ke sisi patung, barulah ia menarik Sakura kembali ke dalam pelukannya sedetik, lalu bertepuk tangan dan menggerakan kaki melingkar—Sakura mengikuti.

Otak Sakura mulai berkerja, dia tahu tarian ini, dia pernah melihat di televisi; tarian Flamenco khas Andalusia. Ia membuka bibirnya yang terasa kelu. "A—ku tidak bisa menari, lagi pula aku tidak memakai rok bertingkat," gumamnya. Sakura tahu bahwa teknik dasar menari Spanyol adalah tenang.

Pria itu tetap tersenyum di sela-sela tangan yang bertepuk-tepuk serta putaran yang enerjik. "Coba lihat ke bawah," gumamnya tak kalah pelan.

Sakura mau tidak mau melirik sedikit ke bawah, dan mengumpat dalam hati melihat tubuhnya berbalut rok panjang bertingkat merah menderang. Ah, dia baru ingat kalau memakai pakaian ini, dia ingin ke sini sudah memakai pakaian Spanyol. Sakura merasakan punggungnya sakit ketika pria itu memeluk—merendahkan tubuhnya sementara satu lengan kokoh menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Sebuah lengkungan punggung sukses di lakukan.

"Aku tidak bisa menari," gumam Sakura saat pria itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Karena itu, berhenti saja."

Mereka kembali berputar-putar.

"Tidak bisa," tolak pria itu.

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini kaki mereka yang bermain hingga menimbulkan suara-suara.

"Lihat sekeliling."

Sakura kembali mengumpat dalam hati ketika iris _emerald_-nya melihat orang-orang berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran di sekitar patung, mereka datang sebagai alat musik tambahan, dengan bertepuk tangan serta menjentikan jari sesuai irama gitar dan _kastanyet_. Barulah dia sadar bahwa sudah ada dua orang pemuda yang cukup tampan membawakan alat musik, mereka berdiri tepat di patung lampu. Bukan hanya itu, tiga pasangan memakai pakaian khas penari Flamenco tampak tengah mengiringi. Wajah mereka terlihat amat senang dan tenang.

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, sejujurnya dia sangat malu. Ini memang baru pertama Sakura menari Spanyol, dia berpikir kalau kakinya mungkin akan terpeleset atau tidak sengaja menginjak kaki pasangan menarinya. Salah, dia tidak mengira akan mulus menari walaupun agak kaku. Dia bisa, bisa karena pria pirang ini.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Mereka berputar-putar teratur.

"Uzumaki—" pria itu berhenti sejenak untuk menegakkan tubuh, sebelah tangannya kembali memegang punggung Sakura—kembali merendahkan gadis itu agar kembali melengkungkan punggungnya. "—Naruto."

Sakura terbelalak kala itu, dimana orang asing yang bernama Naruto mengecup lehernya sekilas setelah namanya diucapkan. Naruto menegakkan tubuh Sakura, dan tersenyum tepatnya sebuah cengiran di layangkan tanpa dosa sebelum akhirnya—

Plakk!

.

.

#

.

.

Sakura menyalakan lampu ruangan.

Indah.

Itulah satu kata yang bisa dia simpulkan dari ruangan Hotel, semua dinding kamar hampir di cat kuning emas, hanya beberapa bagian di warnai berbeda—lebih gelap. Satu ranjang putih besar dengan kelambu keemasan menggelembung, menonjolkan sisi klasik Hotel ini.

Sakura agak tenang, dia membuka koper, bersiap membenahi barang-barang yang dibawanya dari Jepang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil, dia tidak mengenali isi pakaian yang terlipat rapi. Jemarinya menggenggam sesuatu berwarna hitam usang—celana... Bokser... Eh? Memangnya dia pria memakai celana model seperti ini. Akhirnya otaknya mencerna semua keanehan ini, Sakura melempar secara asal bokser bermotif bibir merah itu—mengaduk-aduk isi koper itu. Dan...

"Koperku tertukar dengan koper kak Sasori!"

Demi dewa Jashin yang di puja teman Sasori bernama Hidan! Kopernya tertukar oleh kakaknya, nampaknya saat mereka sedang berbenah tak sengaja Sasori mengambil koper miliknya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan milik kakaknya. Oh, dewa Jashin! Besok dia harus pakai baju apa? Masa pakai celana bokser plus baju putih oblong, memangnya mau ngamen di jalan, _shanaro!_

Menyerah, Sakura memutuskan untuk _mix and match_ saja pakaian Sasori supaya bisa dia pakai selama di sini. Memang pakaian kakaknya hampir kemeja dan celana panjang, tapi ada satu jaket kancing yang cukup Sakura sukai ditambah untung dia membawa dua _dress _di dalam tas selempangnya; Nggak sial-sial amat deh. Hmm, dia jadi berpikir bagaimana Sasori yang berlibur di Yokohama, ya?

.

.

#

.

.

Sakura memutuskan sarapan pagi di restoran La Pimienta yang terletak di jalan Calle Almirantazgo, memang agak jauh dari Hotel tempatnya menginap, ini di lakukannya agar tidak bertemu pria mesum bernama Naruto. Mengingatnya kembali membuat kedutan bermunculan di dahinya. Kesal tentu saja, baru kenal sudah main cium seenaknya, memangnya di lehernya ada tulisan: _cium leherku dong!_

Sakura menyesap secangkir cokelat susu, dia kembali melihat profil _facebook_-nya, selulas senyum mengembang melihat kiriman dinding dari teman-temannya di Jepang; hampir semua minta oleh-oleh, kebanyakan minta pakaian. Satu piring berisi _tortilla española _sudah tandas setengah, perutnya kenyang tidak sanggup memakan sarapan paginya, bodohnya dia lupa kalau Spanyol itu rata-rata menyediakan makanan dalam porsi besar. Sakura tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini, dia sudah menyiapkan jadwal untuk berjalan-jalan keliling kota Seville. Diambilnya nampan makanan, lalu meletakkan ke tempat khusus piring kotor.

Sakura merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal, dia membuka satu buku berisi peta kota Seville, hmm, dari semua wisata yang ingin di kunjungi sepertinya dia memulai dari yang jauh terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar aneh, tapi itulah Sakura; Ah, ke makam Christopher Columbus saja. Sakura menutup kembali petanya, memasukkan ke dalam tas kecilnya. Baru gadis itu melangkah tujuh kali keluar restoran, telinganya mendengar suara jeritan, otomatis kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"MINGGIR!"

"AWAS!"

"KYAAA..."

Dari arah kanan terlihat satu orang pria sedang berlari ke arahnya, di belakang pria itu terdapat sekitar sepuluh banteng-banteng besar bertanduk panjang tengah berlari mengejarnya, mata binatang itu tampak memerah seakan marah oleh sesuatu.

Semua orang mengumpat ke gang sempit dan ke restoran ketika pria itu melewati mereka.

Sakura menyipitkan mata—tunggu! Ra-rambut pirang, mata biru, tiga garis di pipinya. Itu kan pria mesum yang kemarin!

"Minggir SEMUANYA!" teriak Naruto di sela-sela larinya.

"Menyingkir Nona!"

Berbagai teriakan berhamburan dari mulut penduduk, menyuruh Sakura agar cepat menyingkir. Tapi tubuh Sakura terlalu kaku bahkan sekedar mundur beberapa langkah ke dalam restoran.

Grep.

Genggaman erat di tangan Sakura membuatnya menarik ke dunia nyata. Matanya terbelalak melihat tangan dan tangan pria mesum itu saling berkaitan.

Naruto menoleh padanya. "Bodoh, cepat lari!"

Sakura seolah-olah terhipnotis, dia langsung melangkahkan kaki, sebelum sejurus kemudian, dia berlari di samping Naruto. Barulah Sakura pulih dari kekagetan saat mendengar suara geraman banteng dari arah belakang.

"Kenapa aku ikutan LARI!"

"Itu karena kau diam seperti orang bodoh!"

Mata Sakura melotot. "Kau yang menarik tanganku bodoh!"

"Sudahlah! Banteng-banteng itu mengejarku karena aku tampan."

Sakura bengong, lalu melirik pakaian yang Naruto pakai dan menggerutu. "Itu karena kau memakai baju merah bodoh!"

Kali ini Naruto yang bengong, dia baru sadar kalau memakai baju berwarna merah darah. Salahkan dirinya karena tadi pagi menggoda kekasih baru sahabatnya Sasuke yang tengah bekerja memandikan banteng peliharaan ayahnya buat turnamen musim panas nanti, Naruto yang baru masuk ke dalam dan mengenakan pakaian merah tentu sangat mengundang para banteng "melahap" punggungnya. Akhirnya begini deh.

Naruto dan Sakura terus berlari, penduduk dan turis berhamburan berlindung di antara rumah dan toko-toko souvenir saat mereka datang. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di jalan Calle de Rafael Jardines Montesinos, terus berlari.

Sakura menyipitkan mata melihat sesatu berwarna biru berkilauan. Matanya membulat. "Itu sungai!"

Suara-suara kaki banteng yang menyentak-nyentak membuat telinga Naruto tidak dapat mendengar, _sapphire _sedang fokus ke belakang. Hingga berakhir kakinya sudah tidak menjejak trotoar—Naruto terdiam, merasakan kaki kanannya hampa, lalu melirik ke bawah, dan, "Huwwa..." Naruto berteriak, dia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Gagal, badannya sudah condong ke depan hendak jatuh ke sungai, jika saja Sakura yang berada di samping tidak menarik belakang baju Naruto.

Naruto mengembuskan napas lega. "Syukur—" dia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat mendapati sesuatu yang tajam menghantam kebanggaannya—kebanggaan kaum pria. Wajah _tan_-nya pucat. "Kebanggaanku—huwa!"

Ternyata banteng yang paling besar tidak sengaja menyeruduk daerah pribadi Naruto. Dan otomatis keseimbangan pria itu oleng dan akhirnya jatuh ke sungai.

Byurr...

Beruntung bukan hanya Naruto yang jatuh, Sakura pun mengalami hal yang sama, sebab tangan mereka masih saling terikat satu sama lain. Tampaknya Naruto enggan sekedar melepas kaitan tangan mereka.

Sakura segera berenang ke permukaan. Sial sekali dia harus mandi dua kali. "Puah."—dia mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin—mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh jalan.

Banteng-banteng sudah di amankan oleh sekumpulan pria dewasa, mungkin mereka seorang _matador _sebab cara menjinakan banteng yang mengamuk itu sangat profesional.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?"

Terdengar teriakan. Sakura mendapati satu buah kapal putih kecil menuju ke arahnya. Ada dua orang, yang satu wanita dan satu lagi pria. Wajah wanita itu sangat cantik dan muda, mungkin usianya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Lain dengan yang pria, dia tampak dewasa, rambutnya kecokelatan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura.

Kapal melambat, hingga berhenti sama sekali, mesin masih menyala. Wanita itu menyerukkan tangga tali di sisi bodi kapal. "Naiklah, Nona."

Sakura segera naik ke kapal, diikuti Naruto.

Pria berambut cokelat itu melempar satu buah handuk putih ke Naruto. "Ngapain kau Naruto? Mencoba berenang bareng ikan-ikan?"

"Halah, seneng amat lihat temen susah, Kiba," sergah Naruto cemberut.

Pria bernama Kiba tertawa renyah.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Dan tak sengaja matanya melirik ke bawah, dan, "Sepatu _High Boots_-ku rusak," jeritnya frustasi mendapati hak satunya sudah tak ada, entah patah dimana. Mata kini Sakura tertuju pada Naruto. Ini semua karena salah pria itu, karena dialah sepatunya rusak sehingga tidak bisa diperbaiki. Kenapa sih? Sakura hanya ingin berlibur, kenapa kena sial terus.

Mendapat tatapan tajam, Naruto mundur, kedua tangannya terangkat, berusaha memberi penjelasan. "He—hey itu tidak di sengaja."

Sakura menggeram; _Tidak di sengaja dia bilang?_. Jemarinya sudah di jentikkan, bersiap membuat Naruto babak belur. "Na-ru-to."

"Itu tidak di sengaja!" Naruto terus berusaha membujuk. Tapi, sayang dia terlambat.

Plakk!

.

.

.x.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura. Tak tahu mengapa pikirannya terus terbayang gadis turis yang sudah membuat wajahnya babak belur. Oke, Sakura hanya sekali mendampratnya saja, sebab saat melayangkan pukulan, Shion menghentikan tindakan gadis turis itu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, sejak bertemu di Plaza Del Triunfo, melihatnya berputar-putar seperti anak kecil membuat dirinya tertarik. Satu hal yang di pikirannya hanya ingin menemani tarian atau putaran Sakura. Ternyata takdir berkata lain, ada sisi dimana akhirnya Naruto semakin tertarik yaitu bahwa gadis itu bisa berbahasa Spanyol dengan lancar walaupun kata-katanya agak formal. Semenjak itulah dia tidak bisa berhenti, mengikuti dimana Sakura menginap, dan beruntung ternyata tak jauh dari rumahnya. _Love at first sight _yang pernah dialami Shion akhirnya membuatnya mengerti, karena dia pun terkena.

Naruto berpikir keras, apa yang harus di lakukannya agar Sakura bisa terus di sampingnya. Gadis itu seorang turis, dan turis membutuhkan—!

Sebuah ide muncul. Ide yang menggiurkan, dia tahu sekarang bagaimana cara mengikat Sakura, dan itu merupakan sebuah tawaran dasar dari penduduk asli Spanyol.

Esok paginya Naruto pergi ke sebuah kafe, duduk di temani secangkir _black coffe_ yang sudah tandas setengah. Melirik jam tangan, dan mendesah kecewa. Sudah satu jam lamanya dia menunggu Sakura, namun tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu muncul dari Hotel; _Apa mungkin masih marah? Sampai-sampai mengurung di kamar Hotel._

Pertanyaan Naruto terjawab begitu melihat Sakura keluar dari pintu utama Hotel. Pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura sederhana, hanya _dress_ bergaris _baby pink_ dan _baby blue_ dengan tambahan _cropped cardigan_. Walaupun sederhana baginya penampilan Sakura sangat manis dan kulit putihnya terlihat lebih cerah dan bersih.

"Hay," sapa Naruto padanya.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, sebelum sedetik kemudian tubuhnya rileks kembali. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Galak amat sih," gerutu Naruto. "Begini, aku ingin membuat penawaran denganmu—"

Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Penawaran apa?"

Naruto memasang wajah tidak percaya mendengar nada antusias di katak-kata Sakura. Lalu berdehem. "Kau turis di sini, dan aku sebagai penduduk Seville menawarimu berkeliling, yah, semacam pemandu wisata, bagaimana?"

Sakura memasang wajah meremehkan. "Kau? Aku tak yakin padamu."—melangkah kembali.

Naruto agak kesal mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia berjalan mendahuluinya, berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan sikap mengejek. "Kau kan turis, mana tahu harga-harga di sini. Kau bisa tertipu di kota ini. Aku hanya menawarkan padamu saja, imbalannya cukup makan selama tur, bagaimana?"

Sakura berhenti kembali—berpikir. Memang benar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu harga di sini, namun dia juga kurang percaya Naruto. Takut Naruto akan macam-macam padanya. Keh, untuk apa berlatih _karate_semenjak sekolah dasar kalau hanya sebagai hiasan saja, dia kan bisa menghajar Naruto kapan saja jika pria itu mulai macam-macam dengannya—

"Hey," jemari Naruto melambai-lambai di wajahnya. "Bagaimana tawaranku?"

"Baiklah aku terima," Sakura mendesah, "Aku mohon bimbingannya."

Naruto hampir saja tertawa mendengar nada tidak ikhlas di kata-kata terakhir. Dia mengulurkan tangan, "Oke, aku juga mohon bimbingannya."

Sakura menyambut uluran itu.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Pengikatan berhasil, tinggal meluruskan benang yang kusut menjadikannya rapih...

**…**

**…**

**Bersambung…**

**…**

**…**

**Catatan :  
**

Di sini aku buat Naru seorang seniman jalanan dan matador, hihihi... Cocok menurutku XD

Bagaimana? Bingung ga? Terus terang saya agak susah saat deskripsi tarian Flamenco, gerakannya itu loh... Enerjik banget tapi menyayat hati. Waktu kejar-kejaran banteng juga, tp moga readers bisa ngebayangin khayalan abstrak saya 8D #ngakak

Kyaa... akhirnya saya bisa nambah fic NaruSaku yg sepi #nebar-nebar bunga

Thanks for reading... \[^o^]/


End file.
